vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford the Big Red Dog: Big Fun in the Sun VHS 2003
Warning * Any commercial use or duplication of the copyright material without prior licensing is forbidden by federal laws. Violators may be subject to civil and/or criminal penalties. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). Opening Logos * Artisan Home Entertainment * Family Home Entertainment Kids - An Artisan Entertainment Company * Scholastic Opening Credits * "Clifford the Big Red Dog" * Based on the Scholastic Book Series Clifford the Big Red Dog by: Norman Bridwell Episode Titles * "Camping It Up" * "Hooray for Cleo" * "Home is Where the Fun is" * "Lights Out" Ending Credits * Produced by: Scholastic Productions - A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. * Executive Producer: Deborah Forte * Supervising Producers: Bill Schultz, Liz Young * Producers: Martha Atwater, Jef Kaminsky * Associate Producer: Jessica Wollman * Directed by: John Over * Story Editor: Sindy McKay * Created and Developed for Television by: Deborah Forte, Martha Atwater, Jef Kaminsky * Cast: ** John Ritter - Clifford ** Gray Delisle - Emily ** Kel Mitchell - T-Bone ** Cree Summer - Cleo ** Cam Clarke - Mac ** Kath Soucie - Jetta ** Gary Gray - Charley ** Ulysses Cuadra - Vaz ** Susan Blu - Dan ** Phil Lamarr - Al ** Maria Canals - Tonya * "Camping It Up" ** Written by: Scott Guy ** Storyboard by: Barry Cauldwell * "Hooray for Cleo" ** Written by: Don Gillies ** Storyboard by: Phil Mossness * Storyboard Directors: Cynthia Petorvic, Jeff Gordon * Storyboard Revisionist: Kyong Bok Kim * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Educational Consultant: Iris Sroka, Ph.D * Music Composed by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell for Mutato Muzika * Main Title (Clifford Theme) by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell for Mutato Muzika * Lead Vocal by: Jason Michael * Associate Producer: Ciara Anderson * Production Coordinators: Sylvia Boyer, Vera Morales-Lorita * Post-Production Supervisor: Cary Silver * Character Design: Kexx Singleton * "Storytime with Speckle" Written by: Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown * Designed by: David Mucci Fasset & Kexx Singleton * Layout Design: Charles Payne * Color Key: Tina Oliva, Gordon Langley * Key Backgrounds: Stephanie Pyren-Fortel, Ellen Jin * Prop Design: Bob Lizarraga * Animation Timing Directors: Rich Arons, Joey Banaszkiewicz, Ken Boyer, Rich Collado, Phil Cummings, Patrick Gleeson, Fred Miller, Donna Mouliot * Supervising Animation Director: Phillip Mosness * Supervising Editor: Richard FInn * Editor: Michael Bradley * Animatic Editor: Gary Lamb * Computer Systems Manager: Eric Kirby * Post Production Coordinator: James A. Hughes * Studio Production Manager: Maura Sullivan * Production Accountant: Cathy O'Brien * Lip Sync: Erik Jan Peterson * Checker: Katharina Schoentag, James A. Hughes * Scholastic Financial Exexucitve: Diane Vilagi * Scholastic Post Production Executive: Carolyn F. Kelly * Production Coordinator for Scholastic: Kerri Berney * Assistant to Deborah Forte: Dori Komarin * Supervising Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cnaella * Foley Recordist: Jeremy Pitts * Re-Recording Mixer: Gregory Cathcart * Recording Facilities: Salami Studios AP * Recording Engineer: Dan Cubert * Assistant Recording Engineers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Post Production Video Services: Modern Videofilm Inc. * Post Production Sound Services: Salami Studios AP * Payroll Services Provided by: Axium Payroll Services * Overseas Animation Services: Hong Ying Universe Co. * Producers: Bobby Hsieh, Tom Pong * Production Manager: Cherry Chen * Directing Animators: Huo Chunfu, Lu Jiulong, Wu Minghong, He Tianvin, Su Yuanda * Co-Executive Producer: Mike Yong * Produced in Assocation with: Mike Yong Productions, Inc. * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are ficitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms, is purely coincidental. * Scholastic Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countires throughout the world * This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other Countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * © 2002 Scholastic Entertainment inc. * All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. Clifford the Big Red Dog and logo are trademarks of Norman Bridwell. * Produced by: Scholastic Productions - A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. * Executive Producer: Deborah Forte * Supervising Producers: Bill Schultz, Liz Young * Producer: Martha Atwater * Associate Producer: Jef Kaminsky * Directed by: John Over * Story Editor: Sindy McKay * Created and Developed for Television by: Deborah Bennett, Martha Atwater, Jef Kaminsky * Cast: ** John Ritter - Clifford ** Gray Delisle - Emily ** Kel Mitchell - T-Bone ** Cree Summer - Cleo ** Cam Clarke - Mac ** Kath Soucie - Jetta ** Gary Gray - Charley ** Ulysses Cuadra - Vaz ** Nick Jameson - Sheriff Lewis ** Earl Boen - Mr. Bleakman ** Edie McClurg - Mrs. Bleakman ** Debi Derryberry - Cosmo ** Tony Plana - Victor, Pedro * "Home is Where the Fun is" ** Written by: Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown ** Storyboard by: Marty Murphy * "Lights Out" ** Written by: Lois Becker & Mark Stratton ** Storyboard by: Charles Visser * Storyboard Supervisors: Cynthia Petorvic, Kyong Bok Kim * Storyboard Revisionist: Kyong Bok Kim * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Educational Consultant: Iris Sroka, Ph.D * Music Composed by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell for Mutato Muzika * Main Title (Clifford Theme) by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell for Mutato Muzika * Lead Vocal by: Jason Michael * Associate Producer: Ciara Anderson * Production Coordinators: Sylvia Boyer, Vera Morales-Lorita * Post-Production Supervisor: Cary Silver * Art Director & Character Design: David Mucci Fassett * "Storytime with Speckle" Written by: Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown * Designed by: David Mucci Fasset * Layout Design: Charles Payne, Marek Buchwald * Color Key: Tina Oliva, Damion Lewin * Key Backgrounds: Stephanie Pyren-Fortel, Ellen Jin * Prop Design: Bob Lizarraga * Animation Timing Directors: Joey Banaszkiewicz, Ken Boyer, Rich Collado, Phil Cummings, Patrick Gleeson, Bill Knoll, Donna Mouliot, Reel Draw Animation * Supervising Animation Director: Russell Murch * Supervising Editor: Richard FInn * Assistant Editor: Rick Borja * Animatic Editor: Gary Lamb * Animatic Coordinator: David Aragon * Computer Systems Manager: Eric Kirby * Studio Production Manager: Maura Sullivan * Production Accountant: Cathy O'Brien * Checker: James A. Hughes * Script Coordinator: Jessica Wollman * Assistant to Deborah Forte: Laurie Jackson * Scholastic Financial Exexucitve: Diane Vilagi * Scholastic Post Production Supervisor: Carolyn F. Kelly * Supervising Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanna Cnaella * Foley Recordist: Lorita De La Cerna * Re-Recording Mixer: Gregory Cathcart * Recording Facilities: Salami Studios AP * Recording Engineer: Dan Cubert * Assistant Recording Engineers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Post Production Video Services: Modern Videofilm * Post Production Sound Services: Salami Studios AP * Payroll Services Provided by: Axium Payroll Services * Overseas Animation Services: Hong Ying Universe Co. * Producers: Bobby Hsieh, Tom Pong * Production Manager: Cherry Chen * Directing Animators: Victor Huo, Billy He, Rocky Su, Leo Lu, JVC An, Thomas Huang, Don Tang, Wilson Zhang, Lan Lee, Ding Ding, Pan Lin Qiu, Adam Que, Degas Wang * Co-Executive Producer: Mike Yong * Produced in Assocation with: Mike Yong Productions, Inc. * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are ficitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms, is purely coincidental. * Scholastic Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countires throughout the world * This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other Countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * © 2000 Scholastic Entertainment inc. * All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. Clifford the Big Red Dog and logo are trademarks of Norman Bridwell. Closing Logos * Scholastic - www.scholastic.com/clifford Copyright Screen * Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. © 2002 Scholastic Inc. All rights reserved. * Clifford is a trademark of Norman Bridwell. Based on the Clifford Book Series. © 2002. All rights reserved. Produced in Association with Screen * Produced in Association with: PBS Closing Logos (cont.) * Family Home Entertainment Kids - An Artisan Entertainment Company * Artisan Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Scholastic Category:Artisan Home Entertainment